


Just the two of us

by dreamasdennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Anxiety, Bossy, Claustrophobia, Food, Light Angst, Nervousness, Other, Panic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamasdennis/pseuds/dreamasdennis
Summary: Charden drabblesDennis wants to treat Charlie, Charlie has concerns.Soft fluff.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds, charden
Kudos: 10





	Just the two of us

**Author's Note:**

> TW Claustrophobia Worry Panic Anxiety Nervousness Anger Anger Management Food Bossy - I think I tagged everything that might be a trigger or something or be an issue to some people? Let me know if any advice or questions on tagging.
> 
> This is a rough draft, might fine tune, polish or add more later.
> 
> Updated 10/09/20

Dennis left the therapy office in no great hurry to get home. He strolled along the street reviewing the session in his mind. Despite everything he felt like he might be making some progress. He had some new breathing exercises to practice as well.

Charlie rushed out of Paddy's, ignoring the volley of protests coming from behind him.

"Get off work early day, later suckers!" he said said as he poked his head in the door, delivering one final burn. Ignoring him Dee and Frank began to argue who would pick up the slack on the remaining work for the day.

"I can't believe I'm reduced to covering shifts here!" yelled Frank.

Charlie shrugged and started to make his way home.

Dennis was interrupted from his reverie by a tune playing from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and frowned as he read the notification that had popped up on screen  
"Time to check in with Mac"  
It was a short message, simple really. It had no right to trigger the emotion it did.

His day had been going well for a change. He felt he had been making progress. Now he was feeling a familiar ache starting. Hadn't he turned off all the notifications. He must of forgot. 

"Dammit"

Hands shaking a little, he went to close the notification but was struck by the emptiness of the generic background now on his phone. Removing his long time favourite photo of Mac and him had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. 

Now he had to return to a quiet and empty house in this mood.

Charlie hummed cheerfully as he made his way to where he lived. He was thinking of a quiet time in, couldn't wait to unwind and relax with some of his favourite things.

A short distance away he spotted someone he recognized.

"Oh hey Dennis!" he shouted "Haven't seen you all day man, how's it going?"

The taller man as if in a daze began to walk away, shoulders slumped. 

"Huh" Charlie said as he sped up " Didn't you hear me? Dennis! Dennis! Hey!" 

Dennis wasn't even looking where he was going and stumbled as Charlie caught up, surprised the smaller man bumped into him.

"What the ... Charlie!?" startled Dennis was able to keep his balance and was able to steady both himself and the other man preventing a fall.

"Thanks, man. Hey I shouted on you but you didn't hear? ... and then it looked like you spaced out or something you ok?"

"Yeah ... I.."

Dennis trailed off as he found himself peering into a pair of concerned eyes. 

"You sure? Hey man if you don't want to talk ..."

Somehow Dennis found himself feeling kind of flustered.

"It's ... nothing .." he forced a smile "What's up with you?"

"Not much. Got off work early.Feeling a bit hungry. Want to hang out some?"

"I mean ... uhh .. I ... sure"

Dennis looked at Charlie. He still didn't feel great and he wasn't sure his mood was stable but he certainly felt better than he had. He owed Charlie one. Maybe he should do something nice.

Let's go for dinner said Dennis, ok cool said Charlie, I have cat food, no like to the restaurant, my treat, nahh my place is easier, I'm good, I have stuff and, charlie I'm saying I'll TAKE you OUT to dinner, wow dennis don't yell, wow wow man, calm down look I-

You're going!, also I am not yelling I am calm, I am calm. Silence.

"Charlie?"

Dennis sighed. He took a breath, in and out focusing on his breathing exercises. Tried to assess the smaller man.

Charlie looked tense, he was obviously frustrated, and worried about something?

"You don't want to go" 

"I'm sorry man, I"

Think Dennis, stop worrying about your damned self for once, and think about Charlie, who you want to spend more time with, does it matter where..

"But it's not me ... "

Despite himself the smallest hint of insecurity showing through

"Is it..?"

A slight shake of the head from Charlie in response. 

"You want ... to be somewhere quiet?"

Charlie visibly relaxed.

"Yeah man, it might be busy you know. Isn't it their busy day?  
Oh and like I'm not dressed or anything" 

"You look fine" Dennis said as he-

took the words into consideration, studying the other man.

"Is that a ... compliment?" Charlie's face screwed up as he processed the thought"

"No"

"Oh ... Still though, I just don't want to.." 

"You don't want to deal"

"I don't want to deal man, I just can't right now.

"I want .. to just go somewhere quiet, and relax, we can relax, just hang on for a while, maybe sniff some glue, I don't know. Also are you sure that wasn't a compliment .. I think maybe it was man, what does-"

"Ok" Dennis interrupted as he glanced fondly at the other.

"Ok?"

"Hmm?" Dennis mused as he continued gazing at charlie.

"Ok what? Hey, hey man are you ok? You're spacing out or something, what-"

"Let's go back to yours" It was decided then. Dennis smiled. They would order some food in maybe. Then spend some times in closeness together.

Oh ok, cool!" Charlie turned and began to head away "I can warm up some cat food and"

"Just the two of us" was whispered quietly in the background voice rising as "I'm not eating cat food" carried into the distance.


End file.
